


Ready

by cleverjunhui



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Second Chances
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleverjunhui/pseuds/cleverjunhui
Summary: Seventeen is known as self producing idols. Thirteen different individuals is formed as idol group. Siguro nga ang saya makita yung mga idols na nagpe-perform sa stage, makita sa mga music videos, see them live, etc. Pero ano kaya sila behind cameras? Kapag wala sila sa stage? Kapag wala sila sa stage names nila? Alam naman natin na bawal silang makipag date. Wala nga ba talaga?
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Reader





	Ready

Seventeen is known as self producing idols. Thirteen different individuals is formed as idol group. Siguro nga ang saya makita yung mga idols na nagpe-perform sa stage, makita sa mga music videos, see them live, etc. Pero ano kaya sila behind cameras? Kapag wala sila sa stage? Kapag wala sila sa stage names nila? Alam naman natin na bawal silang makipag date. Wala nga ba talaga?

Hoshi: "Ok! Ok! Ito muna siguro para ngayong araw. Uwi na tayo para makapag pahinga na."

Sila lang performance team ang nagpractice ngayong araw. Yung iba may may mga personal schedules. Ang iba naman ay day off.

Naunang umalis sina Hao at Dino, naiwan si Hoshi at Jun para ayusin ang mga gamit nila.

Hoshi: "Jun, kailangan talaga nandito tayo bukas? Trainees lang naman yung dadating bukas eh." reklamo niya.

Jun: "Yun ang sabi eh. Gusto ko na nga lang din sanang magpahinga kaso kailangan daw nating i-welcome since tayo since wala ang ibang group. Wala naman daw tayong schedules ngayon." sagot ni Jun.

Hoshi: "Nakakainis naman talaga. Tara uwi na tayo antok na antok na ako."

Tinahak na ng dalawa ang daan palabas ng building. Gusto man nilang mag-drive ng sasakyan, hindi sila pinapayagan ng management kaya kailangan hatid at sundo sila.

Pagkauwi ay nag-shower at nagpalit lamang ng damit ang dalawa. Sila ni Hoshi ang magkasama sa kwarto ngayon. Pati nung nakaraang world tour nila.

Nag-lalaro sa phone si Jun nang biglang tumabi sa kanya si Hoshi.

Jun:"akala ko ba antok ka na? Matulog ka na nga. Patayin mo na yung ilaw."

Hoshi:"Wait lang. Sinend kasi sakin ni Cheol hyung yung list ng trainees. May Aziah dito oh, galing China din."

Napatigil saglit si Jun sa paglalaro dahil sa sinabi ni Hoshi.

Jun:"Oh tapos?" Kunwaring walang pakialam na sabi ni Jun.

Hoshi:"Hindi kaya siya 'to?"

Napailing si Jun at tinuloy ang pag-lalaro.

Jun:"Ay nako. Si Hao nga akala ko dati yung Hao na kakilala ko. Diba hindi? Tss. Nagkataon lang yan. Balik ka na sa kama mo. Antok na akooo."

\---  
Kinabukasan ay maaga silang nagpunta sa building nila. Hindi pa din sila kumpleto. Sila lang lima, si Jun, Hoshi, DK, Dino at Wonwoo.

DK:"...... Salamat group 4. Nice meeting you all. Since lahat naman magkakakilala----"

:"Good morning. Sorry po late po ako. Galing pa po ako ng office of the president."

Jun's P.O.V

DK:"Ah sige ok lang. Pakilaka ka muna."

:"Ahm. Hi! I'm Aziah. You can call me Zia from China."

Nagkatinginan kami ni Hoshi. Hindi ko maipinta kung anong hitsura niya ngayon. Mukang mas nagulat pa siya kaysa sa akin.

Siya nga, si Aziah nga.

Huminga ako ng malalim at muling bumaling ang tingin sa babaeng nasa harapan ko ngayon.

Nagkatinginan kami Aziah, ngitian niya ako at tanging tango lang ang naibalik ko sa kanya saka umiwas ng tingin.

Si Hoshi ang nanguna sa dance routine na ituturo ngayon. Halo halo pa lahat ng trainees ngayon, may mga balak maging idols, actors and actress, singers. Saka pa sila ie-evaluate kung pwede pa silang magpatuloy o hindi.

Binigyan ni Hoshi ng 15 minutes break ang lahat. Umupo ako sa isang sulok malayo sa mga trainees.

Napatingin ako sa anino sa tabi ko. Kaagad din namang tumabi sakin ang may ari noon.

Aziah:"Kumusta na?? Tagal din nating hindi nagkita ah." simula niya.

Jun:"Ahm. Ok lang." tipid kong sagot.

Aziah:"Ahh."

Saglit na napuno ng katahimikan ang paligid naming dalawa. Napagdesisyinan kong basagin ang katahimikang iyon.

Jun:"Bakit nandito ka? Diba ok naman yung career mo sa China. Ikaw na ang nagma-manage ng business niyo."

Aziah:"Pangarap ko 'to Jun." Nakangiting sabi niya.

Napakunot ang noo ko.

Jun:"Hindi mo to pangarap, Aziah." Unti-unting nawala ang ngiti niya. "Ang gusto mo maging sikat na architect. Kung maga-artista ka, bakit hindi na lang dun sa China?"

Nakita ko ang pag-guhit ng sakit sa muka niya.

Aziah:"Ano bang alam mo sa pangarap ko? Kung ayaw mong nandito ako. Problema mo na yon."

Tumayo siya at iniwan niya ako. Napailing na lang ako at ginulo ang buhok. Hindi ko na din alam ang gagawin ko, ngayong nandito na siya.

\---  
Dumaan ang mga linggo na tuloy-tuloy ang practice at training ng trainees. Hindi na namin sila hawak ngayon dahil ibinigay na sila sa totoong trainor. Dumadaan na lamang kami para kumustahin sila.

Simula ng huli naming pag-uusap ni Zia, hindi na niya ako muling nilapitan at kinausap. Matagal din kaming hindi nagkita dahil may mga shows at awardings kaming pinuntahan.

Hoshi:"Ang init naman ngayon, ang lakas naman ng ulan kahapon. Hayst. Kawawa na naman mga katawan natin nyan." Untag niya sa akin. Nasa pantry kaming dalawa. Kakatapos lamang ng meeting kasama ang President.

Ilang taon na kami sa industry, karamihan kailangan nang pumasok sa military service. Pinagde-desisyon na kung anong mangyayari sa grupo. Pero hindi kami madi-disband. Yun ang sigurado ko.

Hoshi:"Sinilip ko yung practice room kanina. Wala si Zia, sabi nung trainor dalawang araw nang may sakit."

Napatigil ako sa pag-inom ng juice at napatingin kay Hoshi.

Jun:"Nakita ko pa siya kahapon ah." Sabi ko.

Hoshi:"Baka nagpasa ng leave of absence. Alam mo naman kung gano kademonyo yung kompanyang to."

May sakit si Zia, tsk. Napabuntong hininga ako at nilayo ang iniinom.

Matagal na kaming magkakilala ni Zia, hindi lang siya kakilala o kaibigan. She's more than that.

\---  
Flashback

Jun:"Ma nag-usap na tayo nila Papa eh. Hindi po yun ang gusto ko, Ma. Ang bata ko pa po para sa ganung bagay. Pano naman po yung pangarap ko, Ma?"

Mama:"Jun, anak. It's our tradition. Kailangan yun. Magagalit yung mga lola mo."

Jun:"Ako ang kakausap sa kanila, Ma. Gagawin ko naman eh. Pero yung pangarap ko nandito na po eh."

As usuall, binding of two families by arrange marriage. They want to me to get married at the age of 20. Oo, 20!! Hindi ko pinangarap na ikasal ng ganitong kaaga. Wala pa akong napapatunayan. Wala pa akong kayang ipagmalaki.

Matapos naming mag-usap ni Mama. Pinuntahan ko si Aziah sa bahay nila. Si Aziah ang babaeng gusto nilang pakasalan ko. Gusto ko din, pero hindi pa tama.

Aziah:"Aalis ka na next week? Wala nang maghahatid sakin sa school."

Sabi niya habang nasa kusina kami.

Jun:"Oo. Kaya mag-ingat ka. Magpa drive ka na lang sa driver niyo. Mas safe yun." Tumango naman siya bilang sagot.

Huminga ako ng malalim bago sinimulan ang gusto kong sabihin.

Jun:"I turned down the offer, Zia. Hindi pa ako handang pakasalan ka."

Nakatingin lang siya sakin. Wala akong makitang reaksyon sa muka niya. Pero pagkalipas ng ilang sandali ay ngumiti na siya.

Zia:"Alam ko, Jun. Kaso.." napatungo siya bahagya. "Baka ipares ako sa iba nila Lolo at Lola."

Napatigil ako bigla sa sinabi niya. Hindi ko maintindihan ang tradisyon ng pamilya namin. Napaka unfair. Tangina.

Zia:"Alam mo naman yung pamilya natin. Hahaha. Pero ok lang yun, bata pa naman ako. Hahayaan pa nila Mama na gawin yung gusto ko."

Hinawakan ko ang kamay niya na nakapatong sa mesa.

Jun:"I'm really sorry, Zia. Hindi ko pa kaya. Gusto kita alam mo yan. Pero--"

Zia:"Jun ok lang. Una pa lang alam ko na you'll choose your dreams over me." Gumuhit ang sakit sa mata niya. Alam kong nagpipigil lang siya ng luha.

Jun:"I'm sorry. Mahal kita, pero hindi pa tayo pwede ngayon. Sorry."

\---  
Umalis kaagad ako sa building matapos ng pag-uusap namin ni Hoshi. Siya na lang daw ang bahalang mag-dahilan kung sakaling hanapin ako. Tinulungan din niya ako kung paano makakapunta sa bahay nila Aziah ng walang nakakakilala sakin.

Kumatok ako sa pinto ng bahay ni Aziah, mayaman sina Aziah. Kaya hindi na ako magtataka kung kahit dito sa Korea may bahay sila.

Ilang saglit pa ay nagbukas ang pinto. Nilabas noon ang Aziah na maputla at mukang lantang gulay.

Zia:"Anong ginagawa mo dito? Bawal ka dito baka may makita sayo. Nababaliw ka na ba?" Iritable niyang sabi.

Pumasok na lamang ako sa bahay niya at dumiretso sa kusina. Iniwan ko ang mga dala kong pagkain at gamot. Binalikan ko si Zia sa salas na tinatabon ang mga kurtina at sinisiguro na walang makikita sa loob.

Nilapitan ko siya at hinila paupo ng sofa. Magkaharap kami ngayon.

Zia:"Hindi ka na sana nag-abala pa. Ok na ako. Makakapasok na ako bukas."

Jun:"Ano bang naisip mo at pinasok mo to? Anong akala mo madali ang buhay na pinasok mo? At ano papasok ka bukas? Tignan mo nga yang itsura mo ngayon. Muka kang lantang gulay." Sabi ko.

Zia:"Ano bang pakialam mo? Pinakialam ba kita nung mas pinili mo dito sa Korea kahit may career ka din naman sa China? Hindi naman diba?" Iritable niyang sabi.

Jun:"Sanay na ako sa karera ko. Ikaw hindi. Umuwi ka na ng China, mas maganda ang buhay mo doon. Tatawagan ko sina Tita, ipapasundo na kita."

Gulat na lamang ako nang bigla na lang siyang umiyak.

Zia:"Jun. Please, No. Kaya ko yung sarili ko. Pwede ka nang umalis. Ok na ako dito." Mangiyak ngiyak niya sabi.

Jun:"Kaya? Tignan mo yung nangyari sayo? Bumalik ka na lang ng China. Siguro----"

Zia:"Umalis ako ng China kasi ipapakasal na nila ako sa iba!"

Natigilan ako sa sinabi niya. Patuloy pa din ang pagiyak niya.

Zia:"Jun, ikakasal na ako."

Natigilan ako sa sinabi niya. Tangina talaga.

Zia: cKapag nalaman nilang nagkakaganito ako. Kukunin nila ako kaagad dito. Binigyan lang nila ako ng konting oras para gawin yung gusto ko pero kapag bumalik ako ng China, ikakasal na ako."

Ikakasal na si Aziah. Anong gagawin ko? Bakit? Teka. Anong...? Ano???

Jun:"Pero.... Diba... tayo yung nakatakdang ikasal?"

Umiling siya.

Zia:"Dapat kasal na ako sa iba ngayon, nalulusutan ko lang. Nagagawan ko lang ng paraan. Pero ngayon hindi na. Kapag umuwi ako, wala na." Tuloy-tuloy yung pag-agos ng luha niya.

Napatulala ako sa kanya. Teka. Ako dapat yun.

Jun:"Zia, akala ko ba tayo ang magpapakasal? Bakit magpapakasal ka sa iba?"

Lalong naiyak si Aziah.

Zia:"Jun nakakapagod ka nang hintayin. Naiintindihan kong pangarap mo to. Pagod na pagod na akong hintayin yung hindi naman na ata babalik. Nakakasawa na." Pinunasan niya ang mga luha gamit ang palad niya. "Nakakapagod na Jun. Hindi naman ako kasama sa mga pangarap mo. Naghihintay lang ako sa wala."

Hindi ko ma proseso yung mga gusto kong sabihin.

Zia:"Pwede ka nang umalis. Salamat. Magpapahinga na ako."

Tumayo na siya pero kaagad kong hinawakan yung kamay niya para pigilan siya.

Jun:"Call off your wedding."

Zia:"Wala na nga akong magagawa. Hindi ko na nga mapipigilan." Pagod na sabi niya.

Jun:"Tell your parents to call off your wedding and start to prepare for our wedding."

Napakunot ang noo niya. Tumayo ako at lumapit sa kanya. Hinawakan ko ng maigi ang kamay niya at pinakatitigan siya sa mata.

Jun:"Uuwi tayo ng China ng magkasama. Hindi ako papayag na ikakasal ka sa iba. Sorry kung nainip ka sakin. I'm sorry kung pakiramdam mo hindi ka kasama sa mga pangarap ko. Kasi ang totoo pinangarap ko to para sa ating dalawa. Sorry." Nilagay ko ang palad ko sa muka niya at pinunasan ang bakas ng mga luha niya.

Jun:"I'm sorry kung naduwag ako. Pero ngayon, handa na ako."

Zia:"How about Seventeen? Carats"

Jun:"Sa nakalipas na taon, sa kanila ako. Simula ngayon hanggang sa dulo, sayo na ako. I'm ready. I'm to face another world and life with you. Tayo na lang muna, sayo muna ako. Ok? I love you. "

-END-  
@cleverjunhui


End file.
